Did she cry?
by Cadew00
Summary: Post Indifference {SPOILERS FOR WALKING DEAD S4E4} Summary: Daryl finds out Carol was left. Rated T for slight language.


Post-Indifference

Daryl and his group consisting of Tyreece, Michonne, and Bob – had returned. When the pack pulled into the prison, and where quickly greeted by Hershel, as well as being informed that Rick and Carol had gone on a run – Daryl had no worries. He knew that Rick would take care of her. As a matter of fact, he was so confident, that all he could think of was – 'Where's the damned food?'

But Daryl was rather excited to give the jade stone he had found to Carol. It was a beautiful, deep, tint of purple, and just translucent enough to have a dim glow. He loved it, and as he fiddled with it in his hand, in the hour or so interval in between their convoy, and Rick's car arriving.

Daryl was outside when Rick's silver car arrived, and he slowly stood up, crossing the courtyard towards it. He had to admit, it was a bit odd with most of the Woodsbury survivors in isolation. No kids runnin' around and whatnot. Just the normal group – minus a few at that. With Glenn sick, Maggie was running around like a madwoman, trying to keep herself occupied, while Beth cared for Judith. Carl was to stay inside as well.

As Daryl approached the car, the others had already arrived, considering they were already close to the gate when the silver vehicle pulled into the courtyard. They where surrounding rick, in a big bunch – Michonne, Hershel, Bob, Tyreece, and Rick in the center. He didn't see Carol – just assumed she was getting the food out of the back or somethin'. As he neared the group though, he noticed something was wrong. Tyreece's fists where clenched, and Bob was gaping, while Michonne just shook her head. The large man Tyreece, looked about ready to blow. Daryl approached with caution, guessing the factor was that they had lost the food or something. Nothing that would directly effect Daryl.

"What's up, Rick? Why you look so pissed, Ty?"

Daryl rubbed a shoulder, coming to stand next to Ty, who was now heaving. Daryl looked at him in a bit of a spectacle way, as if he was acting strange – which he was. Daryl then turned back to Rick, waiting for an answer.

An ominous silence filled the air as the group turned to look at the redneck, crossbow wielder.

"You just gonna stare at me like idiots, or are ya gonna answer my question?"

Rick couldn't speak before Tyreece did. He didn't have the chance. Ty exploded at Daryl's question, his eyes wide, his veins pulsing. "That damned woman killed Karen!"

…That damned woman?

It took a minute for Daryl to process the information. Then he understood. Daryl took a deep breath and stared Rick in the eyes, with his own optics. No point in askin' Ty – he was ballistic. "Rick… Where's Carol?"

Rick looked back at Daryl, and Daryl felt himself bubbling up inside. With anger. "Well? Where the _hell _is she?" He seemed to hiss, trying to stay calm – a hard feat based on the large blow he was just handed by Tyreece.

"**I left her."**

He… Left her?

He left Carol?

Like he left Merle?

Daryl stared at Rick, his eyes widening, and fists clenching. "_Well, when are you planning on going back and getting her?" _

All Rick did was stare back at Daryl, his eyes void of emotion. He reached into his pocket, and pulled it out. He was now fiddling with a golden watch – one that he had never seen Rick with before. "I'll go pack to car. We need to go and get her… It's ok, I'm sure she's where you left her, man."

Daryl began to turn around to reach for the arrow bag he had dropped on the ground, but Rick reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. **"Daryl… Ty is right. She killed Karen and David." **

Daryl stared at Rick, his eyes cold. He could only mutter one word, because he was melting inside – what came out was slurred and all a mix of words. "W…Why?" His voice was shaking now, and so where his arms, fists now clenched. Rick stared at Daryl and looked down before licking his now dry lips, staring back at the man in front of him. **"She thought it was the right thing. She thought she was saving lives."**

Daryl stared at Rick. Two thoughts where going through his head now.

_I've got to go back and get her. _

And

_If she thought it was right – if she thought she was saving lives… If she was doing it for others… Why did Rick have the right to leave her to die?_

Tyreece shoved the now rigid Daryl out of the way, his muscles flexing and unflexing. "Did you kill her? We've got to kill her. She's a threat! What if she comes back? We've got to get rid of her!" Daryl snorted and shoved Tyreece back, his arms full of power he didn't know he had. **"No!" **He hissed inbetween gritted teeth. **"She thought she was doing the right thing." **Tyreece and Daryl stood face to face, both of them panting. Daryl whipped around to face Rick, now in Rick's face as he had been Bob's, only hours earlier.

"Well? Did you kill her man?" He said in almost a whisper, his warm breath a snake, coiling itself around the air – tightening it.

"No. I left her with a car and gas. I told her not to come back, and that I didn't trust her with my kids. I'm not taking risks Daryl."

Daryl groaned, whipping around and pacing, before coming back to face Rick, his eyes a fire. He no longer blamed Rick for leaving Merle – but he was feeling the same anguish he had felt the day Rick did leave his brother, if not worse today.

"_Let me get this straight… You leave my brother handcuffed to a roof?"_

"**Let me get this straight. You took Carol on a run with you… She helped you… She helped all of us! You took her on a run… And you… You left her. Told her not to come back. Told her we didn't TRUST her anymore." **

Daryl was now out of breath, and was heaving raspily. He looked up at Rick once more, his eyes now full of pain. Pain that Daryl Dixon didn't usually show. Sure, he had liked Carol – she was cute. She was sweet, and he… He needed her. He needed her more than he needed anybody in the group. He wanted to know how she felt. How she felt as somebody who had protected her looked her in the eyes and told her not to return. That he didn't trust her.

Daryl stared at Rick, his eyes swimming with tears that of course, wouldn't be shed. "Rick… _Did she cry?" _

Rick simply nodded, too flustered to look at Daryl, his own mind racing.

Daryl whipped around, crossbow in hand. His arms where flexing and unflexing as he gripped the handle, his eyes cast over his shoulder at Rick.

"I'm going to find her. And when I bring her back… She's staying. And I _will _bring her back."

God he needed her.


End file.
